


Snips and Snails

by miamadwyn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miamadwyn/pseuds/miamadwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: A birthday drabble for Severus Snape. [In the The Nine Year (Seven Month, Twelve Day, Fourteen Hour, Thirty-seven Minute) Plan universe.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snips and Snails

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Nine Year (Seven Month, Twelve Day, Fourteen Hour, Thirty-seven Minute) Plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/387067) by [miamadwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miamadwyn/pseuds/miamadwyn). 



“You will _not_ use his tail for potions,” Maia announced haughtily from the doorway.

“Or any other part of his body,” Electra added sternly, entering behind her.

“Perhaps his piss,” Taygete offered thoughtfully, climbing onto the bed.

“Or,” always helpful, Alcyone added, “his shi—“

“Language!” Celaneo interrupted sharply, managing to scowl whilst bouncing at their feet.

“Do you like him?” Asterope asked eagerly.

Hermione watched his face change from horror to resignation.

“They simply _would_ give you a puppy....”

“Do you _love_ him?” Merope added shyly from her favourite place between them.

It licked his nose until he laughed.

"Indeed."

~~~

_"If it did have an Epilogue, it certainly would not exist merely to tell the reader how many children the happy couple eventually had (seven—all girls) or what they were named (after the Pleiades) or that they ultimately would turn the wizarding world upside down and leave it a better place…."_

Happy Birthday, to our beloved Severus. I hope you enjoy your "happily ever after," and may they never end.

A/N: From the world of The Nine Year (Seven Month, Twelve Day, Fourteen Hour, Thirty-seven Minute) Plan. I think they have daughters who will be in every House at Hogwarts!

Thank you, Annie Talbot!


End file.
